


Fulfilling Fantasies

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Fantasies [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, PWP, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has a plan to fulfil one of James' fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilling Fantasies

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ryan asked, taking a mouthful of his pint, which he nearly spat out again at Lyle's answer.

"Sex." Lyle waited for Ryan to finish choking before he continued. "You remember when we went out, back after Kosovo. We were both drunk off our arses and you said you'd always fancied doing it with two blokes ..." He stared at his pint as he waited for Ryan to answer, beginning to think this was a really bad idea, but determined not to back out now.

"Yes?" Ryan's voice was strangled and he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh at Lyle's expression or run and hide and not come back out until the pod person who had replaced his best mate had left. Lyle wasn't shy, but he didn't talk about sex, not in anything but the most general terms anyway, and he definitely didn't talk about sex with men. They'd never have had the conversation Lyle was referring to if they hadn't been so far past drunk that they'd been heading for alcohol poisoning.

Lyle risked a glance up at Ryan's face before resuming his contemplation of his pint. "Well, Lester has the same fantasies. Only he wants to be fucking rather than being fucked... And I was thinking ... well, I mean ..." He stopped and cleared his throat. "Oh bloody hell, this is stupid. I thought if you're still interested in getting fucked like that, we might be able to come to an arrangement."

"You seem to be missing the basic flaw in this idea."

Lyle looked up at Ryan, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Lester and I might both be all right with the idea but you're talking to your beer about it because you can't even look me in the face." Ryan leaned back in his chair and watched him thoughtfully. He'd never really considered having sex with Lyle, partly because he'd always known the other man was straight. He was an attractive man though and he supposed that, objectively, you could say the same about Lester. More importantly Lester was obviously pretty good in bed – Lyle considered sex to be a high priority and he wouldn't have made such a radical change of lifestyle if Lester wasn't capable of keeping his interest sexually. And the man was obviously pretty adventurous too judging by what they were discussing.

Lyle rubbed one hand around the back of his neck and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Look, I can safely say I've never looked at you and considered having sex with you," he admitted. "But between you and James I'm hardly going to have trouble getting going. So it's just – can we do this and still work together afterwards without it getting all awkward?"

Ryan snorted. "Because this whole conversation isn't at all awkward?"

"You know what I mean." Lyle looked up. "What do you think? Could we work together without this fucking things up?"

"I think that would be the least of our problems." Ryan drained the rest of his pint. "I think the real question is could we actually do this in the first place. You'd better talk to Lester and then we'll see what happens next." He stood up and grinned. "When you're actually sure you want to do this, invite me over for dinner and we'll wing it from there." He walked off shaking his head. Sometimes he wasn't sure Lyle was entirely right in the head even if his heart was in the right place.

\-----

"You talked to Captain Ryan about what?" Lester gaped at Lyle. Honestly, sometimes he wondered if the man was quite right in the head! He ran a hand through his hair. "Jon, just because I like the idea of a threesome doesn't mean you have to organise one. You're not attracted to the Captain or if you are, you've done a bloody good job of hiding it." He turned to look out of the window, hiding a smirk. If Ryan hadn't called him first, he'd probably have had a stroke when Lyle told him what he'd done.

Lyle ran a hand around the back of his neck awkwardly. "I don't see why you're both making such a fuss about it. Ryan wants to get fucked by two men and you said you wanted to have a threesome with someone, so why not?"

"What about you?" Lester asked, exasperated.

"I like sex," Lyle said with a grin. "I'm sure it'll be fine and besides when are you going to get a chance like this again?"

"I didn't know I was getting this chance so that's a question for you! Are you planning on just randomly surprising me with other men whenever you feel like it?"

Lyle rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Look, I like Ryan. I trust him. And this was something you wanted so do you want to do it or not?"

"Do you?" Lester asked, seriously. "It's a fantasy; not something that has to come true. Hell, I've fantasised about fucking you over my desk in the ARC but it's not something I'd ever try to actually do."

"So you don't want to do this?" Lyle asked, pouting slightly.

"Argh!" Lester growled, barely resisting the urge to bang his head against the wall. "That's not the issue. Do you want to do this? I'm not interested in something that would make you uncomfortable."

"That's pretty much what Ryan said. I don't see why you're both making such a big issue out of it. It's just sex. It'll be fun." He smiled at Lester, trying to project more confidence than he felt. He hadn't expected this to be so complicated. It was just sex, blokes liked sex, or at least he did. He'd thought they'd both jump at the idea and instead they were interrogating him about his feelings. What did it take for a guy to get laid around here?

Lester growled again. "Fine. Invite the Captain over for dinner tomorrow night and we'll see how it goes, but if this all turns pear shaped don't say you weren't warned."

\-----

Dinner went surprisingly smoothly, the three of them settling easily into their normal banter. Not that Ryan was used to trading words with Lester, but he and Lyle had a well-worn routine and Lester and Lyle had settled into their own as well and somehow by the end of the meal Ryan found himself exchanging barbs with Lester as if they'd known one another for years.

Afterwards Lester poured them all a drink. His fingers brushed Ryan's as he handed the glass over and the Captain felt an uncharacteristic flush rising to his cheeks. He caught Lester's eye as he looked up and the other man smiled at him. He smiled back, feeling butterflies in his stomach. Oh yes, this could definitely work. Now all they had to do was stop Lyle from staring into his whisky and get his interest focussed where it should be.

Lester sipped his own drink and tilted his head, watching Ryan calculatingly. The younger man was very good looking and he had a quick mind as well; Lester had thoroughly enjoyed spending the evening with Ryan and Lyle. And from the look in the soldier's eyes Lester knew he had found an ally in his campaign to get Lyle past his awkwardness and fully involved in the night's activities.

Putting his glass on the mantelpiece, he caught Ryan's attention again and smiled at him. Lyle was still staring thoughtfully into his drink, clearly not yet comfortable with the situation. With a movement of his head, Lester beckoned Ryan over towards him.

Ryan drained his glass and abandoned it on a table before stalking towards Lester with a predatory look on his face. He might be planning on getting fucked tonight, but he wasn't going to let Lester run the show completely. Captain Tom Ryan didn't do submissive.

Lester smiled, possibly the first truly genuine smile Ryan had ever seen on his face, and held out a hand. Grabbing a handful of Ryan's t-shirt he pulled him closer and it was a toss up as to who kissed who first.

It wasn't a gentle kiss, but rather a battle for dominance between two strong-willed men. Ryan slipped his hands under Lester's suit jacket, loving the feel of warm skin and strong muscles under the thin cotton of his shirt.

Lester slid his hands down to Ryan's arse, pulling him closer and pressing his leg between Ryan's muscled thighs. He stopped worrying about making sure Lyle stopped brooding and concentrated on the man in his arms instead.

Lyle was drinking his whisky slowly, trying to make it last; trying to delay the moment when they moved from friends to something else. He was finally seeing what the other two men had been trying to tell him – if he wasn't attracted to Ryan this wasn't going to work. Maybe if he drank enough whisky he'd be able to forget that it was Ryan, his mate, and just get on with the business of having sex?

He was dragged out of his thoughts by movement from the other side of the room. Ryan was stalking Lester like he was a predator and the other man was prey. Lyle shifted from his comfortable slouch against the wall and stood upright. Watching someone else stalk his lover was surprisingly hot. When the two men started kissing he found he couldn't tear his eyes away from them.

Lester was holding Ryan's body in place and rubbing up against him. Ryan had his hands under Lester's jacket and was doing something that was making Lester press into his touch. Lyle groaned softly. When he'd set this up he'd expected it to be about Ryan and Lester but he'd had no idea how hot they would look together.

Ryan rubbed his rapidly hardening cock against Lester's thigh. Scraping his blunt nails against the other man's back through his shirt dragged a sound that was almost a whimper from Lester. Ryan smirked into the kiss and did it again.

"Fuck." Lester tore his mouth away from Ryan's, already breathing heavily. He turned his head and looked at Lyle who was watching them hungrily from across the room. "Well, are you going to join us or just stand there and stare?"

Lyle growled under his breath and strode across the room towards them. He slid one hand into Lester's hair and kissed him hungrily. Ryan wasn't letting go of Lester so Lyle found himself pressed up against both of them.

When Lyle finally pulled back the other two men exchanged a look and then Ryan grinned. "My turn now."

He wrapped one hand firmly around Lyle's neck and pulled him closer, tilting his head as their lips met and pushing his tongue into Lyle's mouth.

Lyle gasped at the unfamiliar feeling. Ryan's lips and face were a different shape and feel to Lester's and he was more demanding, thrusting his tongue possessively into Lyle's mouth and exploring. After a moment's hesitation Lyle kissed him back. Even though they were both men, there was no confusing Ryan and Lester. Ryan tasted different and he was much more dominating, trying to control the kiss and force Lyle to do what he wanted.

When they pulled apart Ryan's eyes were sparkling with a mixture of lust and amusement. He knew Lyle was probably used to being in charge, at least until he was so turned on that he didn't care any more. He wasn't going to let Lyle do that here, any more than he did at work.

"Bedroom," Lester said hoarsely. The effect on him from Ryan and Lyle kissing, evident in his voice.

Lyle smirked, forgetting his awkwardness. He loved seeing Lester losing his cool, it was such a difference from the calm and in control face he normally presented to the world. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He strolled ahead of the other two men towards the bedroom as he spoke, pulling his t-shirt off.

Ryan chuckled. Lyle was such a brat sometimes. He hooked a finger through one of Lester's belt loops and backed towards the bedroom, pulling Lester with him. "Are you planning on actually losing the suit now?"

"I could be persuaded." Lester smiled at the other man and pulled his tie off, dropping in on a chair.

"You better help him," Lyle told Ryan. "You wouldn't believe how much clothing he wears. You're just lucky he's not wearing a vest under that lot as well."

Ryan chuckled. "I can manage that." He slid Lester's jacket off his shoulders and slung it over the back of a chair. Lester narrowed his eyes in irritation and Ryan shook his head, pressing one finger firmly against Lester's lips. "Just be glad I didn't drop it on the floor. I'm not folding the bloody thing as well."

"Fine. Just this once you can get away with it, but only because I'm in a good mood."

"Of course. I wouldn't expect you to be reasonable as anything but a one off." Ryan smirked at the half-annoyed, half-amused expression on Lester's face and then distracted him but unbuckling his belt and sliding it out of his trousers. He dropped it on the chair as well and started unbuttoning Lester's shirt. "When did I become your bloody valet?" he grumbled. "Lyle said to help you, not do all the work."

"But you seemed to be having so much fun. Why would I want to spoil that?" Lester arched one eyebrow and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Why am I contemplating having sex with the two most annoying men on the planet?" he asked himself softly.

"Now I resent that," Lyle said from his position on the bed. He'd already stripped and was now reclining and watching them. "You've never had to punch either of us. Cutter is the most annoying man on the planet." He paused and the cheeky grin reappeared. "We're just a close second."

Pulling Lester's shirt off and tossing it to one side, Ryan looked at him seriously. "You clearly don't spank him enough. Lyle needs to be trained or he just runs amok."

Lester's laughter almost drowned out Lyle's indignant response. "I might have to invite you back in order to accomplish that. I think it might need two of us to hold him down."

"Any time," Ryan promised, his eyes alight with laughter.

"I'm really beginning to see the downside of letting you two spend time together," Lyle grumbled. "You're not meant to be ganging up on me. I thought it was meant to be us against Ryan."

"Maybe you shouldn't be all the way over there then." Lester looked at him pointedly.

"Or maybe you should both stop faffing around and get naked and join me."

"Rush, rush, rush," Ryan teased. "Does he even know what foreplay is?"

"Why don't you get your arse over here and find out?" Lyle challenged.

Lester grinned and started a mental countdown as he and Ryan finished getting undressed and Ryan stalked across the room to stretch out confidently on the bed next to Lyle. And five ... four ... three ... two ... one ...

"Um..." Lyle looked up at him, helplessly.

"And that's the sound of Jon remembering he's only ever been with one bloke before and he has no idea what he's doing." Lester grinned and Lyle scowled at him.

Ryan snickered. "Wondered when that was going to sink in." He rolled on his side and looked at Lyle, feeling the bed dip behind him as Lester joined them. "Stop being a berk and over-thinking everything. Just relax and see what happens, this isn't a situation where you need a full plan of attack before diving in."

"Does he ever have a plan of attack?" Lester asked mildly.

Ryan twisted his neck and smiled over his shoulder at the other man. "Actually, yeah. It only looks like he's charging in without thinking because of years of practice."

"I wish you two would stop talking about me like I'm not here." Lyle assumed a faked confident expression that Ryan would have recognised if he hadn't still been focussed on Lester. He gripped Ryan's cock, stroking it slowly and drawing a surprised gasp from the other man.

"I was right," Ryan moaned, leaning back against Lester's body as Lyle kept stroking him. "No foreplay, straight to the main performance."

"I can stop ..." Lyle warned, but he showed no sign of carrying out his threat.

Ryan decided to shut him up by kissing him again. He pulled him closer, trapping his hand between their body and plundered his mouth, shivering slightly when Lyle growled and took control of the kiss. It had been a while since Ryan had been with another man, let alone two at once. Their work just hadn't allowed him the time or opportunity to pursue this kind of encounter.

A hand on his hip told him Lester was getting restless and he pulled away from Lyle, leaning his head on Lester's shoulder. Lester slid his hand around until it joined Lyle's on Ryan's cock and the two of them started to work together.

Lester sucked and nibbled on the joint of Ryan's neck and shoulder, making him groan hoarsely. At the same time Lyle brought his other hand up and started pinching and squeezing his nipples.

Ryan cursed softly and grabbed Lyle, dragging him in for another long kiss, while pressing back wantonly against Lester. He wriggled, brushing against Lester's cock and feeling a smug satisfaction when the other man moaned.

"How do you want to do this?" Lester asked him breathlessly.

Breaking the kiss, Ryan hesitated for a moment, trying to compose himself enough to answer. "On my side. One of you in front of me, one behind."

"Are you flexible enough for that?" Lester nibbled on his neck again almost thoughtfully.

"Oh you'd be surprised how flexible Ryan is." Lyle grinned and then frowned. "Not that I know that from personal experience. Well, I mean I do but not from sexual experience ... oh hell, help me out here, Ryan!"

"But you were doing so well on your own." Ryan grinned. "You wouldn't believe how often being flexible and athletic comes in handy in the Special Forces," he told Lester. "I'm sure that's nowhere near as interesting as whatever you were coming up with to explain Lyle's comments, though."

"I hate both of you," Lyle complained.

"No you don't." Ryan reached down and ran one finger lightly along Lyle's cock, smirking as it twitched in response. "Which one of you wants to be where?"

"Probably easier for you if James and I swap places. He's a skinny bastard. You'll be able to wrap your legs around him" Lyle kissed Ryan once more for luck and then got up to move around the bed.

Ryan rolled onto his back and Lester straddled him, leaning down to kiss him again. "Grab the lube and condoms while you're up, honey."

"What did your last servant die of?" Lyle rummaged n the cabinet and dropped a tube and a packet onto the bed before stretching out next to Ryan.

Lester arched an eyebrow imperiously. "I had them flogged for impertinence."

"Kinky, sweetheart." Lyle winked at him and Ryan was surprised into a bark of laughter.

"When you two comedians have quite finished your routine, can we get back to the sex?" he asked, arching up against Lester provocatively.

"Hussy," Lester told him with a smile. He moved off Ryan and reached for the lube. Carefully he pushed one slick finger into the other man's body, not knowing how long it had been since Ryan had last done this and knowing they'd have to stretch him really well if this was going to work.

Ryan spread his legs, taking the finger easily. He pushed back and Lester smiled at him.

"Slut," he said fondly, adding a second finger.

"Are you always this insulting to people you're going to fuck?" Ryan asked, hoarsely.

Lester smirked. "What do you think?"

Laughing, Ryan squeezed down around the fingers. "Just get on with it. You keep going at this speed and we're going to be here all night."

"Why don't you find something to keep him occupied, Jon? We wouldn't want him to get bored." Lester raked his fingers across Ryan's prostate as he spoke, smiling triumphantly when Ryan cried out and pushed back hard, trying to get him to do it again.

Leaning over, Lyle captured Ryan's mouth and kissed him again. He was still surprised at how much he was enjoying this. He'd expected to like the actual act – after all sex is sex, but he would never have imagined lying here, with one of Ryan's arms looped around his neck, sharing long, lazy kisses as Lester stretched him.

Lester slowly pushed a fourth finger into Ryan's body and the other man tensed. "Try and relax," Lester urged him.

Ryan threw his head back, breathing heavily. He wanted this but it was still hard to relax. Because his head was back he missed the look that the other two men exchanged. So he cried out in shock when a warm, wet mouth enveloped his cock. He moved his hand instinctively to rest on the other man's hair. When he looked down he was shocked to see that it was Lyle, not Lester, as he had expected.

"Christ, Jon!" He bit his lip, trying not to come as Lyle proved exactly how much he'd learnt about giving a blow job in the months he'd been dating Lester. He didn't know whether he wanted to push back onto the fingers that were stretching him almost painfully or up into Lyle's mouth.

Lester raked his fingers over Ryan's prostate again, drawing a strangled cry from the other man, and then his fingers were gripped tightly as Ryan's muscles contracted with the force of his orgasm.

Pulling back with a smug grin, Lyle licked his lips. He slid back up the bed and kissed Ryan again, sharing his come with him.

Ryan slid one hand up into Lyle's hair and held him in place as he scoured every trace of his own come from the other man's mouth. Pressing back onto Lester's fingers again, he wriggled enticingly. "Enough. I want you both in me."

Lyle looked at Lester nervously, letting him take the lead. Now that it had actually come to the time to do it, he was worried that Ryan was going to get hurt.

Lester leaned over Ryan's body and kissed Lyle hungrily. "Don't worry so much," he whispered. "Just be slow and careful and pay attention to Ryan. If he wants you to stop, he'll say so."

Grabbing a condom, he rolled it down his cock slowly and then stretched up to kiss Ryan. "You're still OK with this?"

Wrapping one leg around Lester's waist, Ryan nodded. "I'm sure."

Lester took his cock in his hand and lined it up with the stretched entrance, slowly pushing inside. Ryan didn't even tense up and Lester slid into him with ease. Looking up, Lester could see Lyle watching him avidly.

"Fuck, that's hot."

Lester grinned at his lover and then leaned down to kiss Ryan again, giving Lyle a show. Rolling carefully onto his side he pulled Ryan's leg up further, opening him up for Lyle.

Lyle tilted his head and then shook it. "This isn't going to work. Not if Ryan wants to be able to walk afterwards. Roll onto your back, James and take him with you."

Ryan straddled Lester, groaning as the change in position made the other man's cock shift inside him. Leaning forwards to give Lyle as much room as possible meant that his lips were only inches from Lester's and he took advantage of that to kiss him again, sliding his tongue into Lester's mouth and exploring slowly.

As he watched them, Lyle pulled another packet out of the box, ripping it open with a quick flash of strong white teeth. He rolled the condom carefully onto his cock and then ran one hand gently over Ryan's back. "You ready for this, Ryan?"

"Yeah. Just go careful. There are some conversations I don't ever want to have to have with Ditzy." He turned his head slightly to grin at Lyle and wriggled his arse, making Lester groan.

Lyle nodded and smiled reassuringly, pretending to be confident when really he was terrified that he was going to hurt Ryan by doing this. Adding a little more lube to the outside of the condom he lined the head of his cock up with Ryan's already stretched hole and pushed. It took a little effort but finally, the head popped inside and he paused, giving all three of them time to adjust.

"Christ," Ryan almost whimpered, shaking all over.

Lester ran his hand gently over Ryan's arms and back, soothing him with long, slow strokes. "Just relax, Tom." He tugged Ryan down into another deep, slow kiss until the trembling stopped.

"Okay," Ryan gasped. "More, Jon. I'm ready."

Lyle groaned, the tight pressure around his cock like nothing he'd ever felt before. "Fuck. Going to come before I get properly inside you at this rate." He started thrusting very slowly, tiny movements in and out, pushing ever deeper into Ryan's body.

Lester groaned and shivered as Lyle's cock rubbed up against his with every thrust. "I've never felt anything like this." He kissed Ryan again hungrily, distracting himself from Lyle's erotic movements by concentrating on Ryan instead.

Lyle stopped when he was fully seated inside Ryan, leaning down to kiss his back gently. "Are you still all right?"

"Yeah. God, you feel good, both of you. I feel so damn full." He squeezed his muscles experimentally, groaning at the sensation.

Lester cried out softly and kissed Ryan again. He started thrusting gently and Lyle took his cue from him and started moving as well.

Ryan couldn't do anything as they both started fucking him, other than just hang onto Lester and let it happen. He felt fuller than he could ever have imagined and there was discomfort, if not pain, mixed with the pleasure, but it was incredible. Better than he'd imagined but also more emotional. He felt open and vulnerable in a way he hadn't with any single lover in the past. That was the main reason he'd thought that this fantasy would remain just that. He hadn't expected to find two men he trusted this much.

Every thrust was making him moan and shiver. Lester's cock was constantly pressing against his prostate and he was achingly hard. He couldn't reach down to stroke himself though because his cock was trapped between his body and Lester's. He shuddered as Lester bit down gently on his lip and then cried out as Lyle thrust harder, forcing his cock even deeper into his stretched passage.

"Oh Christ," he moaned again.

Lyle twisted his hips slightly and the extra stretch was enough to send Ryan over the edge. He groaned hoarsely and coated his and Lester's stomachs with his come. His muscles contracted, squeezing the two cocks inside him even harder and he heard twin moans coming from the other men.

"Bloody hell!" Lyle thrust faster, his cock rubbing against Lester's. He couldn't decide what felt better, the tight passage surrounding him or the fact that his cock was pressed up against Lester's. He gripped Ryan's hips tightly and thrust once more, burying himself as far inside Ryan's arse as he could and came.

The feel of Lyle's cock pulsing pushed Lester over the edge as well and he came with a gasp. The pulsing of his own cock intensifying Lyle's orgasm which in turn made his own stronger.

When the three of them had finally stopped shaking, Lyle gently began to ease his way out of the stretched passage, not wanting to hurt Ryan now that they were done. He rocked back and forth carefully until eventually his cock came out with a gentle pop.

He pulled the condom off and tossed it into the bin. "Five points," he gloated, tiredly. He pulled Ryan back over onto his side and Lester pulled out as well, equally carefully. His condom joined Lyle's in the rubbish bin and he kissed Ryan softly.

"Are you all right?" Lester asked Ryan.

He nodded. "That was ... exhausting but very good." He smiled tiredly. "Might not be able to sit down tomorrow but it was well worth it."

Lyle grabbed a handful of tissues and cleaned Lester and Ryan off before throwing them towards the bin as well. The tissues fell short and Ryan smirked sleepily. "Might have to spend a bit more time on the range, Jon. Your aim's getting worse."

"There's nothing wrong with my aim, you cheeky sod, and if you want to spend some time on the range, feel free. I can kick your arse there any day of the week."

Lester rolled his eyes. "All right, children, enough bickering. Shut up and get some sleep." He clicked the light off and they were enveloped in darkness. There was some wriggling and grumbling but eventually all three of them fell asleep.

\-----

When Ryan woke up, it was the middle of the night. He blinked a couple of times and let his eyes get used to the darkness. The room was illuminated only by the light of the street lamps coming through the windows and by the glow coming under the door from the lights they'd left burning when they'd gone to bed the previous evening. He looked over his shoulder at Lyle who was sleeping soundly and then down at Lester. The older man was relaxed and smiling, something Ryan wasn't used to seeing, and he smiled softly. He'd enjoyed tonight, but tomorrow morning was going to be awkward.

He wasn't sure how they were going to move from lovers back to being just friends and he really wasn't looking forward to the morning after. Shifting slightly he winced – he wasn't looking forward to the drive home much either.

Carefully, he slid out of the bed, making sure to get out of Lester's side rather than Lyle's since he was less likely to wake up. He quietly moved around the room, picking up his clothing. Looking up again, he met Lyle's eyes. Smiling smoothly he raised one finger to his lips, not wanting to disturb Lester. He gestured to the door and then mouthed, "See you Monday."

Lyle's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. Getting up gracefully, he crossed the room and pulled Ryan's shirt out of his hands before he could put it on. He tossed it on the floor and folded his arms over his chest. "Get back in bed and stop being a prat. You can't possibly want to drive home after last night."

"I'm fine," Ryan hissed. "Come on, you know me. I don't do the morning after." He grinned self-deprecatingly at Lyle.

"You already know us, though. It won't be like waking up next to a stranger and I know your idea of fine. Your arm could be hanging off and you'd say you were fine. Now get your kit back off and get back into the bloody bed."

"Lyle!" Ryan glared at him. "Stop bossing me around. I don't need anyone telling me what to do, least of all a lunatic like you."

"When the two of you have quite finished with your mother's meeting or whatever you think you're playing at, can you shut up and get back into bed? I don't know what they teach you special forces types, but us mere mortals need our sleep." Lester's voice cut through the quiet of the room, his normal acerbic tones blunted slightly by the sleepiness in his voice. Ryan and Lyle spun around to look at him guiltily.

"I didn't mean to wake you ..." Ryan tried to look innocent as Lester stared at him piercingly, raising one eyebrow in the way that always made him feel like a child caught trying to raid the biscuit tin.

"I should hope not. Now get back into bed, both of you or Lyle will be cooking breakfast and you'll both starve."

Ryan chuckled. "Jon may not be able to boil water, but I happen to be a pretty good cook, so I think we'd survive. Still, I'm not one to turn down a free meal." He smiled and pulled his boxers off again. There was no way he was getting out of this house now they were both awake, so he figured he might as well just go along with them and get some more sleep. At least it meant he wouldn't have to worry about sitting down for a while.

Lyle rolled his eyes, muttering to himself as he crawled back into the bed. "That's what I was trying to make him do all along. But no, he won't listen to me and now somehow I'm in trouble!"

Lester slapped Lyle's arse gently and Ryan laughed again, curling around him and forcing Lyle even closer to Lester. "Told you you should spank him."

Lyle wriggled and twisted so he could glare at Ryan over his shoulder. "He doesn't need you giving him any more ideas, thank you. He's already kinky enough without help."

"Shut up and sleep!" Lester growled at the pair of them. "Honestly, my kids are less bloody trouble than you two."

Ryan chuckled sleepily again and closed his eyes, finding that despite everything he was already drifting off to sleep. Maybe the next morning wouldn't be so awkward after all.


End file.
